My brother's story
by toastxkun
Summary: Sy tells his friends about Zane's heath before he died...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Zane or anyone else…. I can wish though…

A/N this is my first YU-GI-OH GX fanfic soooooo please be nice!!!!! Oh and this has to do with ep. 148-49 sooooo sad….

TO the STORY

Chapter 1 nii'san no shi ….. bother's death

"NII-SAN!" Sho yelled as his beloved brother collapsed on the ground

Everyone ran up to the near to death Ryozane

"Sy…"sho Zane whispered as he coughed up some blood from his mouth

A/N this is some of my made up stuff and the real ep. Ok!"

"zane don't talk, save your energy!" Baston said as he lifed up Zane's head

"I'm so sorry for the I caused you…" Zane whispered in a sad tone

'Don't worry about it!" Jaden snapped softly as teas came down his face because a friend of his was dying

"sy….sorry i…didn't..stay with…you and…treated…,you…as a brother….sorry jaden…sorry everyone…" ryo said was hi closed his eyes.

Before they knew it Baston and Dr.Crowler sorry if I spelled it wrong were holding Zane's body in their hands

"NII-SAN!!!!!!!" sy screamed as he sobbed into his brother's shirt

Jaden, sho bastion and dr.crowler were all crying over zane's body for a lost of a great bro,student and friend.

Dr.crowler offered to carry Zane's body to the portal to go Duel Academy, so they walked to the big dark stone door and went though

)(in the show that doesn't happen but in my story It dose!)(

Some where on duel academy island

It was raining and jaden and sho.bastion and crowler with Zane's body were outside in the middle of nowhere.

So they started to walk and then in the middle of nowhere Jaden found a path

"Hey guys I found a path!" jaden yelled happily so everyone followed him

That's when they herd someone shouting their names.

"JADEN,SHO,ZANE!!!! WHERE ARE U GUYS!!!!" the person yelled

"that sounds a lot like atticus!" Bastion said surprised

"ATTICUS WE'ER AN THE PATH." Jaden yelled hopping atticus would hear

"I see you guys!" atticus yelled happily as he ran down to the group.

He ran over to them smiling only to see them trying to smile but failed… then he saw Dr. Crowler with Zane's body

"why is Zane asleep?!?!" Atticus said with a laugh trying to wake up his best friend

Everyone was silent so bastion desided to tell

"Atticus…Zane isn't asleep." He said in a low voice

Atticus looked at bastion with a confused look on his face and looked down at Zane again to see that he was paler then before and Jaden had enough of this

"HE'S DEAD!" jaden yelled with tears in his eyes then looked at sy.

Atticus looked in disbelief but as much as he would like to deny it, it was the truth…

"WHY?!?!...HOW?!?!" Atticus demanded to know what happened to his pal

"lets go back, we have to tell Alexis to." Dr.Crowler said with a said tone of voice

Atticus nodded, Dr.Crowler picked up the body and everyone headed back to the school.

duel Academy

Alexis was sitting on the dock just thinking until she heard footsteps

"hu?" she whispered to herself as she turned around to see who it was.

There she saw Jaden,sho,her bro and bastion walking to her.

"Hi…sis I found them." He laughed a little bit and alexis hugged him then asked the question

"were is Zane?"Alexis said as she looked back and forth

Once again everyone was silent

"WERE is ZANE-KUN!!!!" alexis said in a more demanding voice

"He's…gone" sy whimpered with tears threatening to show.

"he left…why?" Alexis said not getting what sy ment so atticus came up to tell her

Once he had told her that he passed away Alexis asked WHY and HOW then they all looked at Sy because he knew more then anyone about Zane

"we can go to my room to talk" Atticus offered and everyone agreed with the idea

- hallway-

As they walked towered Atticus's room they all stopped

"that's Zane's room" atticus said in a sad voice.

Everyone was quite as they passed but then they got to atticus's room and they entered

in atticus's ro0m  
everyone was quite,but Alexis broke it.

"I'm sorry for the loss." Alexis said sadly to sy who was sitting next to Jaden.

"at lest he's in a better place…I hope…" the younger Truesdale said sadly

"it was the Shocking things that he used in the duels!" Atticus snapped and everyone expect SY nodded

"no. it wasn't that,,," sy said

"what to you mean pal?" Jaden asked confused to his sad friend

"can you tell us?" Atticus

Sho nodded

"I guess, Nii'san would want his friends to know." Sy whispered

TO BE CONTINUED……………………………………………..

Did u like it did u not? Any suggestions or questions plz ask!

Plz R&R


	2. what happened!

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh GX ok!

A/N thanks for the reviews love it! And I'll try better with the grammar

Last time: Sy is going to tell his friends about Ryo's health from the being from what he knows….

(don't worry you'll get the whole story in later chapters)

Chapter 2: that's when I found out……

"SO what happened?" Atticus asked sadly but also in a wondering tone of voice…

Sho was silient for awhile to think then began

" I remember when I was 3 and nii-san was 4…"

**FLASH BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(man don't u love flashbacks :3)**

**Zane and I went to our friends house for a day because we had the day off.**

"**Ota-San, Otou-san can we go to Kyon's house?" 4 yr old Zane and 3 yr old sy begged**

**( sy is 2 yrs younger then zane but sy is one yr younger because his b-day comes before zane's ok!)**

**Their parents knew about Zane's heart contention and they didn't want to risk losing him again, but they gave in.**

"**ok, but please be careful you two." Their mother said in a worried tone**

"**OK!!!!" Both boys cheered with joy as they ran out the door to kyon's house**

**+++++++++++++ At Kyon's house+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Knock….Knock…..Knock…..**

"**C…Come in."a young girl's voice called to Zane and sy.**

**Ryo opened the door to see 4 boys around or older then zane and a girl who was zane's age**

"**hello Mrs. Kagasagi-san" Zane said with a bow**

"**HI Mrs. Kaga….kagasai-san" sho tried his best to say their family name and everyone laughed and sy blushed **

"**so can Kyon play today?"sho and ryo asked together**

"**nope…sorry guys." Himi-tomi said**

"**oka-san, otou-san can ryo and sho come with us!" Kyon asked with puppy dog eyes**

**Their parents looked at each other and sighed **

"**we'll see Kyon ok." Kyon's mother said to her**

"**why don't you ask your parents?" Kyon's father asked sho and ryo both boys nodded and got the phone **

**Ring……………….Ring………………………………Ring………………………………….**

"**hello this is the turesdales how may I help you?" Mr.Truesdale asked the person on the phone**

"**Hi otou-san!" sy said **

"**oh…hi sy-kun what's the matter?" Mr.Truesdale said hopping that it wasn't about Zane or his health **

"**can nii-san and I go the the Korean festival with Kyon and her family?" sho said in a begging voice.**

"… **as long as their parents are with you guys I guess it's ok." Mr.truesdale said to his youngest son.**

"…**I LOVE U OTOU-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sy yelled in joy then hanged up**

_**I think I went death….**_** Mr.truesdale thought**

**click**

"**so can you come?"Kiso asked **

**Sy whispered to zane and his face lit up**

"**YES!!!!!!!!!!!!" sho and ryo were jumping up and down with joy.**

**Kyon was sooo happy that she began to speak in Korean instead of English**

"**hu?" both truesdales said at the same time**

"**sorry…….i …..cant speak good English……" Kyon said with a little laugh then sighed**

**Everyone then laughed**

**later that night/evening**

**Sho and ryo looked everywhere, they have never seen so many lights or smelled so many foods. Zane's chest was hurting him but he ignored it.**

"**zane-kun are you all right?" Kyo asked Zane who he saw was holding his chest**

**Sho looked over at his older brother in a worried way then Zane started to gasp for air then collapsed **

"**Zane-kun!!!!" the whole family shouted in shock**

**Sho ran to his brother's side he was worried and confused and Zane had no idea what was going on all he knew is that he couldn't breath and it felt very weird and it hurted a lot.**

**Mrs.Kagasagi called the hospital **

**Everyone who saw this crowed around to see what was going on then Kyon started to yell in Korean telling them to back away.**

**FEW HOURS LATER**

**The ambulance got there, and got cane to go to Tokyo hospital. Then Mr.Kawasagi decided to tell the Truesdales about their elder son…he sighed and got on the cell…**

**at the Truesdales**

**It was a normal night and Mr. and Mis Truesdale were happy to get some "alone" time together. It's hard to spend along time together with a pro dualist for a husband and 2 sons..well all was good until the phone rang **

"**moshimoshi." Mis.Truesdale said with a happy tone of voice**

**(moshimoshi hello when u talk on the phone)**

"**hi…hah….haha…..ha" Mr.Kagasagi said nervously**

"**so what's wrong? Are the boys causing you any problems?!?" Mrs.Truesdale asked**

"**NO NONO not at all….it's just that…."Mr.Kawasagi sighed " zane-kun had to go the the hospital…" Mr.Kawasagi said with an uneasy tone of voice…**

**Mrs.Truesdale gasped in shock "Gasp!" (lol)((inside joke))**

"**I Don't know what happened I swear!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mr.Kagasagi said fast over and over again again and again**

"**it's…ok…good-bey" Mrs.truesdale said in a shaky voice than hanged up the phone**

"**What's wrong!?!?!" Mr.Truesdale asked his panicked and upset wife**

"**Zane-kun…" she said as she hugged her husband and cried worried that she might lose him**

**END OF FLASH BACK……….**

"WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!!" everyone yelled at sy

"that's when Kyon and Zane and me found out what was really happing." Sy said with a tear in his eye…

**T0 BE CONTINUED .**

"**Did u like it…did u not?" **

**Plz ask any questions or suggestions for the story!"**

**Sorry I don't update a lot its all because of SCHOOL (man I hate school)**

**Thanks for reading….. PLZR&R**

**Kyon is a real Korean name…**

**Randome quotes…**

**Worship toast…Why? Because TOAST it TOAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	3. going to the hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh GX or Tokyo hospital but I own Kyon!!!!!!!

A/N thanks for all the reviews and I am SOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner but its all because of that one evil thing called school!!!!! Ok so I might not own or GX but I'm the proud owner of the 3.hack//GU games and a Cyber end dragon in Japanese!!!dose good man pose ok that was off topic now Back the STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! crowd cheers

Last time: Zane goes to hospital!!!! But why?????

"What happened????" everyone yelled/asked at poor Sho who was about to cry.

"Don't be so harsh on him!" Atticus snapped in Sy's defense.

"It's ok" Sy said trying to be happy.

"So ok what happened?" Alexis said in a kind voice.

Sy took a deep breath then began

"that's when Kyon and me found out what was really going on." Sy said

_Kyon?_ Atticus thought

FLASH BACK

At the Truesdale's ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"what happened to Zane!!!!!!!!" Mr.Truesdale asked starting to worry about his eldest son who was only 4

Mrs.Truesdale tried to calm down to speak but it wasn't working

"Zane-kun he….he had to go to the hospital…." Mrs.Truesdale said in a sad/pained voice

"Well lets see what's going on ok…." Mr.Truesdale said trying to calm down his wife

She nodded and they both headed to the car to go to the hospital

_She must still think it's her fault that Ryo has this problem _Mr.Truesdale thought sadly to himself as both him and his wife got in the car…

()()()()())()()()()()()()(()()()()())())(()()( AT The festival )()()()()()()(()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()

Sy was in a panic, he didn't know what was going on all he knew that his Nii-san was in a place called a "hospital" and it was in Tokyo.

"Can I go see Nii-san." Sy whimpered, all he wanted was to be with is big bother

"PLEASE!!!!!!!!" all 5 kawasage's said in a begging voices.

"Ok…" Mr.Kawasage said with a sigh but he also felt that it was his fault that Zane went to the hospital

So Mr&Mrs.Kawasage and all the kids got into the car to go to the Hospital

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#At ThE HoSpItAl!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#

Mr&Mrs. Truesdale walked into the hospital and went to the counter….

(A/N I don't know what's that place is called!!!!)

"Hello, can I help you?" the lady at the counter said politely

Mr.Truesdale looked at his wife then sighed and then turned to the lady to answer the question.

"I'm with my wife to…. See our son….Ryo Marufuji." Mr.Truesdale said hopping that they will allow them to see Zane.

"Let me see." The lady said as she looked at a book with all the patients.

"Oh…yes, please follow me." The lady said as she got up to show Mr.&Mrs. Truesdale the way to the room 247

ROOM 247

Zane was in the bed with the breathing mask on and was still unconscious due to the lack of oxygen in his body

"poor kid." One of the doctors said sadly who was looking at Zane who was still out cold.

Zane looked lost in the over sized bed and blankets

"Do you think he will be ok ?" one of the newer nurses asked in a worried voice.

"I don't know." One of the most experienced doctors said with a sigh

"do you know what happened to the kid?" she asked but no one answered then one of the older doctors came in answer but was stopped.

KNOCKKNOCK---------------------------------------KNOCK------

The older doctor walked over to the door to see who it was.

"Hello?" the doctor said as he walked out to the room then shut the door behind him

"I guess I should leave then." The counter lady said with a bow and left.

As soon as the counter lady left the doctor turned his attention to Zane's parents,waiting for them to explain why they were here

"can we see our son Ryo Truesdale?" Mrs.Truesdale said hopping the doctor would say yes.

"So you're the boy's parents." The doctor said with a nod

"yes…yes you can." The doctor said as he opened the door…

They both walked in to see there son with a breathing mask on asleep

_Oh Ryo my son I'm sooo sorry, I never wanted this to happen to you…please forgive me…_ Mrs.Truesdale thought as she saw Zane.

"can we stay with him…. Please?" Mr.Truesdale asked everyone nodded

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MEAN while WITH SHO and FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"FINALY!!!" Mikoi the 3ed oldest of the Kawasage's said

Sho jumped out of the car once it stopped and ran to the hospital entrance, Kyon ran after Sho and Everyone else ran after the kids

Once everyone was in the hospital they all jogged to the counter

"can we see Zane Truedale??" Mr.Kawasage asked and all the kids had puppy dog eyes

The counter said sighed and nodded "do you know the patient?" the lady asked the groupe.

Mr.kawasage pointed at Sho

"Can we see Nii-san?" sy whimpered

When they got to the romm 247 she bowed and left…

When Mrs.Kawasage opened the door to go in then they saw Mr&Mrs.Truesdale and the doctors talking…. Then the Kawasage's joined

"You know ryo's heart condition right?" Mrs.Truesdale said trying to calm down

Sho& Kyon looked over at there parents

"Heart problems?" sho and Kyon asked each other as all the kids were hovering over unconscious Zane

So Sho and Kyon walked over to hear what they were talking about but when they got over there they heard something made them horrified

END OF FLASH BACK

"WHAT DID YOU HEAR!!!!!!!!!!" everyone yelled

Sho was silent

"That's when we heard about nii-san's ……."

To BE CONTINUED

Yes Zane died because of to be continued…(lol) no not really!!!!

Sooo did you like it did you not any questions or suggestions plz ask?

Do you want your character to be in the story just say so ok!!!

Thanks for reading

Please R&R

Random quotes

"TOBI…..you got me a hore!!!!!!!!!!!" from skit me and my friends did. To see it got to my profile on youtube and look at Sleepover Randomness Akatsuki style


	4. finding out

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own yu-gi-oh GX ok!

A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating In forever!!!!!! Plz forgive me! Its just school and everyday life as we all know it and how painfully boring it can be, right! So anyways thanks for the reviews and the reading love it! So its time for me to stop talking… or typing and time to get back to the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Last time: Sy and Kyon are at the hospital with Zane but what caused it!!!!!!!

"What happened!? What did you hear!?" Alexis and Atticus asked worried

"That's when we found out about Nii-san's heart condition." Sy said trying not to cry.

F-L-A-S-HB-A-C-K!!!!!!!!!!

As Sy and Kyon walked closer to their parents to hear better they heard something that they didn't even know or wanted to know!

"You know about the….heart condition? Right?" Mrs. Truesdale said in a low voice.

Mr and Mrs Kawasage nodded in agreement.

"This is what the doctor told us…." Mr.Truesdale said

((((The end of the world as we know it…. A FLASH BACK IN A FLASH BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!))))

A/N: if anyone knows the real date plz tell so I can fix it!

JUNE 16TH 2000

It was a sunny day and Mr.Truesdale was happy, truth be told he was happy for the last 7 months. Why? Because he was going to be a otou-san in a few more months! The only problem was that his wife , kyota, had Major mood swings, but he had to think of the good side of all of this….Everyday!

morning

Mr.Truesdale woke up and everything was normal, his wife got up before him and was cooking breakfast.

"Asa ohayo gozaimasu!" Kyota greeted her tired husband.

Mr.Truesdale sighed because he know little or no Japanese what so ever!

"Can you PLEASE Speak English!" Mr.Truesdale said in a joking and asking tone of voice.

"Ok" Kyoto said with a sigh

Mr.Truesdale walked behind his wife and hugged her placing his hands on her round belly and kissed her on the cheek.

"How's our baby?" Mr.Truesdale said in a loving voice to his wife.

"good!" Mrs.Truesdale said happily as the baby kicked

Afternoon

It was 1pm and Tai (Mr.Truesdale) was enjoying his day off, he was in his homeland America the week before and he was calling Kyota everyday who was in Japan EVERYDAY, so he was happy he didn't need to do that anymore!

RINGRINGRING

Mrs.Truesdale got the phone and answered it.

"Hello, this is Kyota how may I help you?" Mrs. Truesdale asked

"Hello kyota this is Itomau, is your husband there?" Itomaru asked

"Yes I'll put him on." Kyota said as she put down the phone

…(switches people)

"Hello, who is this?" Mr.Truesdale asked

"It's Itomaru, Tai there is a dual scheduled for you at 5 today!"

"…" Tai said nothing

"Ok? Well see you there!" Itomaru said then hanged up

"whats wrong?" Kyota asked her husband

"Dual to…day…..at…..5!" Mr.Truesdale said frustrated

Seeing that her husband was mad Kyota decided to make him some Dango his favorite treat!

"I'll cook you some Anko dango ok! Kyota said happily because she wanted some to!

Tai felt bad that Kyota was doing everything around the house when she was with their child…. He sighed and let her do what she wanted to do

Few Min. Later!

Mr.Truesdale went to see what his wife was making he saw that the dango wasn't being watched and Kyota was sitting down rubbing her belly.

"What's wrong????!?!?!" Mr. Truesdale said worried

"Call…the…hospital!" Kyota snapped as she stared to pant

So Tai called the hospital and then helped his wife to the car then drove to the hospital as fast as the speed limit would let him…

FEW Hrs. LaTeR

Mr.Truesdale walked back and forth afraid of what might happen to kyota or to the baby! Then a dr. came out…

"How's Kyota and hows the ---" he was cut off when the dr. was silent.

"The mother is fine but tired….the child….he's ok for now…" the Dr. said sadly.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Mr. Truesdale said frightened like he was in a nightmare come true.

"This is what I mean…." He said as he got out a pics of the heart.

(A/N: ok This is when you people have to think!)

"ok now think about the half size of a normal human heart pumping blood though out the whole size kid." Dr. said seriously.

"That can't happen!" Tai said

The doctor nodded…. Then walked away…. To let Tai think

"this……this cant be happing!" he whispered to himself silently crying to himself so he went to see how his wife was doing…

END OF THE FLASH BACK IN A FLASH BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"So he only has 14yrs left if lucky!" Mr. kawasage said shock.

Sy and Kyon were also shocked then Bo yelled happily!

Everyone turned to see Zane wake from being unconsence.

"where am I, where is Otou-san and Oka-san!" Zane said with a worried whimpered.

"Zane-kun!" Mrs. Truesdale said happily as she went up to hug her son.

"Did mom and dad tell you about ---" Sy asked Zane but his father silenced him.

Zane looked confused "about what Ota-san, otou-san?"

Mrs and Mr Truesdale felt like they were going to cry.

"I'm so Sorry…." Kyota said to her son…

TO BE CONTINUED 

Did you like it did you not? Sorry for not updating for a while so plz forgive me!GOOD NEWS I BEAT tHE .HACK//GU 3 GAME :D

PLZ R&R

THaNKS FOR READING!


End file.
